The following disclosure describes aircraft windows and methods for installing such windows in aircraft.
Windows for commercial jet aircraft typically have a generally elliptical shape with the major axis oriented vertically. One problem with windows having such a shape is that it may be difficult for passengers who are either significantly taller or significantly shorter than average to see through the window without adopting an uncomfortable seating position. One non-elliptical window is that of the Caravelle, an early commercial jet aircraft having passenger windows with a rounded triangular shape. However, the Caravelle window and other existing aircraft windows may still fail to provide suitable visibility for passengers having a wide range of statures, and fail to provide additional features described below.
The present invention is directed toward aircraft windows and associated methods for installation. In one aspect of the invention, the aircraft window can include a window frame configured for installation in a passenger cabin of an aircraft. The window can further include an at least partially light transmissive pane assembly carried by the window frame. The pane assembly can have a first face and a second face facing opposite from the first face, with the pane assembly being configured to withstand a pressure differential between the first and second faces of about 8.6 psi or more. Each of the first and second faces can have a contiguous, unobstructed viewing area of about 180 square inches or more. In a further aspect of the invention, the pane assembly can include a first pane and a second pane disposed inwardly from the first pane, and the first face of the pane assembly can include an outwardly facing surface of the first pane, and the second face can include an inwardly facing surface of the first pane.
In another aspect of the invention, the window can include a window frame and an at least partially light transmissive pane assembly carried by the frame and having a generally triangular shape with first, second and third side portions, and with one of the side portions aligned with a longitudinal axis of the aircraft. Alternatively, the pane assembly can have a viewing area with a generally diamond shape. In another alternative arrangement, the pane assembly can have a viewing area with a height generally aligned with a circumferential axis of the aircraft and a width generally aligned with a longitudinal axis of the aircraft, the width being greater than the height.
In another aspect of the invention, the window frame can have a first aperture and a second aperture. An at least partially light transmissive first pane assembly can be carried by the window frame in the first aperture, and an at least partially light transmissive second pane assembly can be carried by the window frame in the second aperture. In a further aspect of the invention, the frame can include a divider between the first and second apertures, with the divider aligned with a circumferential axis, a longitudinal axis, or neither the circumferential nor longitudinal axis of the aircraft.
A method in accordance with an aspect of the invention includes providing first and second neighboring circumferentially extending ribs of an aircraft fuselage and providing a fuselage wall having a first window aperture position and a second window aperture position. The fuselage walls attach to the ribs with the first and second window aperture positions located between the first and second ribs. A window frame is attached to the fuselage wall with the window frame having a first aperture aligned with the first aperture position and a second aperture aligned with the second aperture position. An at least partially light transmissive first pane assembly is disposed in the first aperture, and an at least partially light transmissive second pane assembly is disposed in the second aperture.